


[Podfic]  In Silence

by Liannabob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Frodo and Sam are wee sweethearts, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Slow Burn, but not soulmate AU, hobbits are arseholes, mention of soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (and artwork) for PurrpleCat's story "In Silence."</p><p>Set after the events in the battle of the five armies.  Dwalin tries to cope with the losses, and the burden of guilt that comes from failing his king and the princes.   He refuses to bow to Dain.  </p><p>What is a banished, grief-stricken dwarf to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  In Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160318) by [PurrpleCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrpleCat/pseuds/PurrpleCat). 



**Title** : [In Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2160318/chapters/4722798)  
**Written by** : [PurrpleCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrpleCat/pseuds/PurrpleCat)  
**Read by** : [Liannabob](http://liannabob.livejournal.com/)  
**Art by** : [Liannabob](http://liannabob.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom** :  The Hobbit  
**Pairing** :  Dwalin/Bilbo Baggins  
**Rating** :  Explicit  
**Length** :  3 hours, 15 minutes  
**Summary:**  Set after the events in the battle of the five armies.  Dwalin tries to cope with the losses, and the burden of guilt that comes from failing his king and the princes.   He refuses to bow to Dain.  What is a banished, grief-stricken dwarf to do?  
  
Fair warning: I fell in love with this story because of the way it explored grief - how it can become a self-destructive obsession.  There be angst ahead.   Also warnings for: violence, homophobia.   And interspecies sex...technically.  It's Dwalin/Bilbo.

 

At the archive:  [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-silence)  
Or via Mediafire: MP3s: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hsnr2a2k116eylp/In_Silence.rar)    M4B: [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?7d675zb1g3gi4d6)

Enjoy!

 

Also, story art, because sometimes I paint:


End file.
